Diamonds
by StAr-StreAk95
Summary: Diamonds are by far the most hardest mineral ever. The only thing that is hard enough to scratch a diamond is another diamond. Will it be enough to break their shield of fear? HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Toshirou strummed his guitar thoughtfully

(Toshirou and Momo are around 21. Karin is no longer a tomboy but a girlie girl because she wanted to impress Toshirou. She wears alotta make-up and clothes that reveal a lot of her body. The songs in these stories are English and Japanese. But I translated the Japanese ones so they're English. )

Toshirou strummed his guitar thoughtfully. He was trying to write a song. Sure enough he had enough money to buy a song. Heck, he had enough money to buy a whole recording studio.

But money never can buy happiness.

"Toshirou!" yelled a certain orange-haired boy.

Toshirou scowled.

"Waddaya want Ichigo." he growled.

Ichigo entered the room followed closely by Renji.

"Time to practise." Renji announced.

"Already?" Toshirou asked as he glanced at his clock.

Ichigo nodded as he picked up his guitar. Renji sat at the drummer seat and fiddled with his sticks.

Toshirou started to strum a few notes before the door burst open revealing a girl with short black hair in a really short mini-skirt.

"What, Karin?" Toshirou growled.

Karin pouted.

"Can't I see my lovely, hot boyfriend?" she asked pushing her arms together making her breasts seem bigger.

Toshirou looked away and scowled more.

'Get out!" he commanded.

"But…."She started to say.

"Out!"

Karin frowned and stomped out of the room.

Ichigo frowned at him.

"You don't have to be so harsh on my sister, bastard."

"Yeah I do. How else do you think I can make her leave me alone? But even if I did tell her to get lost. She always comes back!"

"Let's get back to the music." Renji stated.

Toshirou started to strum the first few notes again before the door burst open again. This time, it was Yuzu. Karin's sweet twin sister. She held a plate of raspberry muffins and chocolate-chip biscuits.

"I was wondering if you guys were hungry. So I made some muffins and cookies." she spoke sweetly.

Renji lunged for the food. He stuffed 2 muffins and 3 biscuits down his throat.

"Thais Yuthu." he mumbled through all his food.

After they cleaned the plate spotless, Yuzu took it away.

'Let's see if we can actually play a son." Ichigo grumbled.

Once again, Toshirou began strumming some notes and soon after the door flung open for the third time.

"What's with people today? We just want to play a song!" Toshirou yelled.

Yoruichi stood at the door with an amused face.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

Toshirou scowled at her.

'Waddaya want Yoruichi-san?" asked Ichigo

Yoruichi turned her attention to Ichigo.

"I was wondering if you'll want to a bar with me tonight." she told them.

"Why the bar?" asked Renji.

"I want you to meet an old accomplice of mine."

"Why?" asked Renji

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Hey can't someone meet an old friend?"

"Then why do you want us to come?" asked a suspicious Toshirou.

Yoruichi lost her patience.

"Are you going to come or not!?" she half yelled, half asked.

They three band member looked at each other. An angry Yoruichi was never good.

"Yes." they all muttered in unison.

Yoruichi smiled and turned around.

"Good!" she exclaimed as she ran outside.

Renji turned to Toshirou

"Do you want to run through the song again?" he asked.

"Nuh. Someone might barge in again." Toshirou responded sarcastically.

--

Momo slowly opened her guitar case. She picked up her guitar an started to tighten the strings.

She turned to watch her fellow band members. Matsumoto was putting together her drum kit while Rukia was plugging in her keyboard.

Momo gave a small smile. Urahara walked over to them and tipped his hat.

"Ladies, today one of my old colleagues is coming here. "

"Kay, Urahara-san." Rukia told him.

He walked away leaving the band members to continue tweaking their instruments. The bar soon started to flood with people from all over Rukongai.

A tall tanned woman caught Momo's attention. Beside the woman were three guys. One had flaming red hair tied with a bandanna while another had hair the colour of oranges. The last guy had pure white hair.

Momo stood up and walked over to the microphone.

"Hey people, this is Peach here. Moon and Cat are behind me, today. We're gonna play a song I call 'Friend'. So enjoy."

Momo stood back and Matsumoto started beating the drums. Rukia and Momo joined in with the guitars.

Momo stepped up to the microphone again and began singing.

**While we wore the same smiles,**

**We passed through the years together.**

**The sceneries kept changing,**

**And we struggled to accept it.**

**I throw away my useless pride.**

**May kindness come to this world.**

**I Gotta Say**

**Even if I show off my bravery and my strength,**

**I can't survive alone.**

**Our promise from that day,**

**It remains firmly in my heart, even now.**

**New encounters come after each farewell.**

**I find light down a new path, and move on.**

**Since the day I was born,**

**That has been the way my life is moulded.**

**Before we realized it,**

**We have both found our own futures.**

**I Gotta Say**

**Even if you are far away where I can't meet you,**

**There's a resilient bond between us.**

**"May my dreams come true."**

**I am praying from the bottom of my heart.**

**We're friends forever.**

**We pledged to meet again someday,**

**Crossed our little fingers,**

**And set out that day,**

**For unseen destinations,**

**And though we may be lost,**

**We are making progress,**

**Always.**

**Through the changing seasons,**

**And this fleeting moment,**

**I listen to these nostalgic melodies.**

**Even when I become an adult,**

**Some things won't fade,**

**Like our precious memories.**

**I Gotta Say**

**Even if I show off my bravery and my strength,**

**I can't survive alone.**

**Our promise from that day,**

**It remains firmly in my heart.**

**As life goes on...**

**I mustn't forget, yeah.**

**Don't let it go...**

**I remember this vast land and my friends.**

Momo looked at the white-haired boy. And he looked at her. Their eyes locked. Momo turned around and blushed slightly.

The band members turned around and walked of stage.

Yoruichi also stood up and beckoned to the guys to follow her. They weaved through the sea of tables. She opened a door and stepped inside. Toshirou glanced at the door. It read 'Do not enter.'

"Yoruichi-san. I do-" Toshirou started but he was interrupted by cough from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked a feminie voice.

They turned around and the three band members were standing there. They were glaring at them.

The smallest girl stood forward.

" Are you working for Aizen?" she asked threatening.

Ichigo stepped forward.

"Who the hell is Aizen?" he asked.

"Just answer the question carrot-top." she growled.

A vein appeared on Ichigo's head.

"No. Midget." he repeated.

Rukia stood in a fighting stance and Ichigo did the same.

Someone place his hand on Rukia shoulder. Rukia instantly reached over for the hand and flipped the poor man over her shoulder onto the floor. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Urahara-san. Gomen." she apologized.

Urahara slowly gave her thumbs up.

"I have taught you well." he grinned.

The three girls helped him up before the tanned woman knocked him down.

"Kisuke!" she squealed.

Everyone was silent.

"Am I missing something?" asked Matsumoto.

Urahara turned to the girls.

"Ladies, this is Demon Cat."

Yoruichi punched him on the arm.

"I mean Shihöin Yoruichi." he smirked as he rubbed his sore arm.

Yoruichi turned to the guy.

"This is Urahara Kisuke aka. Mr. Hats-and-clogs."

There was silence.

"So this is your colleague, Urahara-san." Rukia mumbled.

"Yep!" he replied cheerfully.

Yoruichi turned to the girls.

"Where'd did ya get that song?" she asked curiously.

Momo stepped forward.

"I wrote it," she whispered.

Yoruichi nodded and turned to Urahara. She whispered something in his ear. He grinned and nodded.

Momo felt like there was a pit in her stomach. This didn't look to good.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo gazed out the window

Momo gazed out the window. The car halted to a stop right in front of a gleaming recording studio. She reached inside of her pocket and rubbed her snowflake charm. She always did that when she was nervous. And now, she was extremely nervous. You would be too if you were invited to a worldwide known recording studio.

Matsumoto turned of ignition and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket. Rukia peeked over her shoulder. Urahara gazed opened mouth at the recording studio. It read

_8 Gold Avenue, Karakura Town._

"We're here." Matsumoto told her group.

Momo stared at the recording studio in awe.

"Sugoi…" she managed to gasp.

They slowly crept out of the car. A tall tanned woman was waiting for them at the entrance of the recording studio. She opened her arms.

"Welcome, to the Shinigami Recording Studio." Her voice rang.

"Wow… Ya' got a nice place, Demon cat." remarked Urahara which earned him a kick in the stomach.

Urahara rubbed his stomach.

"Itai…" he groaned.

Yoruichi folded her arms and turned around.

"It was supposed to." She smirked.

She started walking inside. She beckoned for the others to follow her.

They walked down a white hallway. There were plenty of separate rooms but Yoruichi led them to the room at the very back.

Ichigo, Renji and Toshirou were lounging on the couch on the far side of the room. Toshirou was hanging upside down with his head nearly touching the ground. Renji was scoffing down a packets of crisps and Ichigo was asleep, drooling on his arm.

Toshirou noticed them first.

"Hey." he greeted them. He tried to sit up but one o his legs accidentally hit Renji on his back. This caused Renji fall over and elbow Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo shot up and managed to shove Toshirou of the couch. Toshirou slid of the couch, landing on his head.

He fell onto his back.

"Ouch." he managed to grunt.

Momo couldn't take it. She burst into a fit of giggles. The others looked at her strangely but her laughter was contagious. And they soon found themselves laughing their heads of. Everyone except Toshirou.

Rukia whipped some f her tears from her eyes. Ichigo thumped Renji on the back who was choking from all the laughter.

Yoruichi got straight down to business as soon as all the laughter died down.

"I see you kids later. Mr-Hats-and-Clogs and I need to catch up." she announced.

She slaughtered out the door. Urahara hesitated.

"KISUKE!" she yelled.

Urahara scrambled after her.

The 6 people stood awkwardly at each side of the room. The stared at each other. Matsumoto finally broke the silence.

"Soooooo……….what do you play?" she causally asked.

She looked at Renji.

"Drums and Bass." he announced.

"I play the trombone, guitar, piano and I sing." Ichigo told them.

"Guitar, piano and sing." mumbled Toshirou.

"So what do yous play?" asked Ichigo.

"I play flute and drums." Matsumoto told them.

"Piano, violin, guitar and back-up singing." Rukia told them.

Momo bit her lip.

"I uhh… play the guitar currently. I sing too. " she managed to mumble.

Matsumoto threw an arm around Momo's shoulder.

"She sings lead and writes." She informed them.

Momo struggled under Matsumoto's weight and fell onto the floor.

"Gomen, Momo-chan." Matsumoto apologized.

"Why don't we see what you guys are made of?" asked Rukia as they helped Momo onto her feet.

"A competition?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Scared?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on, Midget."

A vein appeared on Rukia's head. "Midget?! WHADDYA SAY CARROT-TOP?!"

Rukia stomped over to Ichigo and elbowed him in the stomach. Ichigo bent over in pain but kicked Rukia's butt in the process.

Matsumoto, Momo, Renji and Toshirou watched from the sidelines of the fight. After 5 minutes of continuous kicking and screaming, Toshirou lost his temper.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" he roared.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped in mid-fight. Ichigo was pulling the side of Rukia's mouth showing her gums. Rukia was yanking his hair. They both instantly let go of each other and ran to each side of the room.

Matsumoto stepped forward. "About the competition…"

Renji stepped forward. "It's so on." he grinned.

"Bring it on." smirked Matsumoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshirou sighed a breath of annoyance

Toshirou sighed a breath of annoyance. _Stupid Ichigo. Stupid Renji. Why did they have to go now?_

He glanced at Momo who was sitting across from him. Renji, Ichigo, Rukia and Rangiku had left Momo and him. Rukia had wanted to see all the classical instruments. Ichigo took her to their supply since he was the classical guru in the group.

Renji and Rangiku had both declared that they were famished. So they went to some kind of food store out of town.

Toshirou sighed again as he went back to his music. He stuck his pencil back into his white mane of hair as he began strumming some notes on his guitar.

Momo glanced at Toshirou. He sure was concentrating hard. _He did look kinds cute…wait…wah? Did I just think that he was cute?_

Toshirou continued to strum some notes on his guitar while Momo started to write lyrics for her songs.

Momo paused as she listened to the notes Toshirou played. He wasn't just good, he was great. She continued to listen to his music, as she flipped to a page near the centre of her notebook.

She stared at him. Toshirou lifted his head to see Momo staring at him. Her gaze made him nervous.

"Uh…is something wrong?" he asked her

Momo blinked as she realised that she was staring at him.

"Gomen, Hitsugaya-sama. I was listening to your acoustic." she blushed.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Do…um…you mind me looking at your music?" she asked shakily.

He shrugged his shoulders as Momo got of her chair and made her way over to Toshirou. She peered over his shoulders at his music.

"Sorry to bother you, Hitsugaya-sama, but could you play what you have written?" she asked again.

Toshirou shrugged again.

He started the notes he written. Behind him, Momo was singing softly to herself. She had a lovely voice. He listened to her sing as he went through the music.

He finally paused.

"What are you singing?" he asked.

Momo bit her lip.

"Nothing." she whispered.

Toshirou raised an eyebrow. Momo let out a sigh of defeat.

"I wrote it when I was younger. Something that I never wrote acoustic for."

"Sing." Toshirou commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it." he told her as he started strumming the notes.

**It would be great if, there was a bridge that crossed the ocean just like the  rainbow does.**

There was a drumbeat. Momo and Toshirou turned to see Rangiku at the drum set and Renji with the double bass. They smiled at her as she continued singing.

**That way, when I'm lonely, I'll cross it to be with you**

**The memory of that summer day, the fireworks on the beach  The pain will fade at each next point in life**

Momo turned her head to the left as she heard another guitar join in. Ichigo was playing the guitar while Rukia played gently on the keyboard. Momo gave a small smile at her friends.

But I'll never completely forget

No matter if my tears flow and sparkle a million times  this bond will not be defeated by them 

When I sleep today, I will think of you, and how you'll be  staring out across the ends of the sea just like I do

You've become like a cross for my heart, always protecting myse If only the sea breeze could deliver you here now  I put aside all the tears, and bind them together,

I could reach you  just like a little boat

The strong light of our hears will always bind us together are separate only by a single dream  believe in happiness, in that one day I will see you again  and hold you tightly

I tried to be brave, tried to cry.

Praying at night, begging for you  in the morning.

Smiling as I do my best  You're always by my side, as the cross for my heart

No matter if my tears flow and sparkle a million times  this bond will not be defeated by them 

Believe in happiness, in that one day I will see you again 

and hold you tightly

It would be great if, there was a bridge that crossed the ocean just like the rainbow does

Momo closed her eyes as the music died down. Clapping interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the doorway to see Urahara and Yoruichi.

Momo bit her lip as Yoruichi walked up to her. Urahara trailed behind her like a dog.

"When did you write that song?" She asked her.

Momo bit her lip and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Just then." she mumbled.

Yoruichi nodded. Impressed.

The others were impressed too. Especially Toshirou.

But one person wasn't. A black hair girl that was wearing too much make-up. She frowned at the chocolate-haired girl in the centre of the room.

"No one take _my_ Toshirou away from me." she growled before she stomped of.

A/N the is the crappiest chapter for any story I've ever written. I was flat out of ideas for this story.


End file.
